


Imperfection

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Coming Untouched, Dom Ryan, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Flogging, Insecure Shane, Insecurity, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Shane, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane loves dating Ryan, but something is missing. When they figure out what it is, Shane realizes he's too focused on being an imperfect submissive to really enjoy it. And Ryan wants to change that.





	Imperfection

When Shane first met Ryan he felt that spark immediately. It wasn’t a bang, nothing mind blowing. More than anything it was a gentle push, a soft friction, like the rub of silk against sweat slicked skin.

Ryan was one of _those_ types. Those dirty, secret types Shane hid his want for – his _need_ for. As much as he tried to hide his nature, he couldn’t completely hide his attraction to Ryan. And Ryan, like the bright, beautiful, Dominant he was, he noticed.

 

Dating Ryan was easy. It was low maintenance and Ryan was almost unbelievably sweet. But there was something missing. Shane tried to ignore it; he couldn’t even imagine what Ryan dealt with, if he felt it.

But it still reared its ugly head. Late at night, when Shane stretched out alone in his bed, hand on his cock and face burning with heat – that’s when it came back. When the videos on his phone slipped to the more obscene. Spanking, bondage, crying, _submission_.

When he orgasmed, it was with come on his stomach and blood on his teeth, lips bitten raw with shame at how _good_ it felt. How _right_ it looked.

Six months was all it took for Ryan, his clever Ryan, to notice.

Two weeks after was when Ryan brought it up to him. Of course, as quick minded as Ryan was, he lacked tact when it came to things like this, Shane had learned. Ryan had decided the best way to approach the subject of submission was to tell Shane that there were days he wanted to smack his ass until he cried. And Shane could have come in his jeans at the simple words. Ryan - that perfect little shit, he just smiled. He smiled and buried his fingers in Shane’s hair. Yanked just enough to make Shane hiss, and whispered, “Tonight.”

*** 

And that’s how Shane ended up like this, knees aching from the pressure of being on them, arms sore and quivering from being tied behind his back. Tears rolled down his cheeks even as his cock throbbed, so hard Shane worried it’d never go down. Shame boiled in his stomach like acid; he wasn’t the type of guy that should enjoy this. He wasn’t small enough or pretty enough. A man like Ryan deserved a submissive that was perfect for him, not argumentative and weird. 

As Ryan circled Shane like a predator ready to pounce, these thoughts distracted Shane. He sobbed brokenly, his erection flagging for the first time. Ryan scowled down at him, fear and self-hate rising even further up Shane’s throat. “I’m sorry—“

“Shane,” Ryan knelt and tilted Shane’s head up. “Are you hurting? Talk to me.”

“No, I—“ Shane shook his head, trying to quiet his tears. “I’m sorry, you— You deserve so much better.”

Ryan laughed then and shook his head. “Why would you think that? Have I not been praising you enough? I’m sorry – I didn’t know praise was a thing for you, I—”

“No,” Shane muttered, catching himself. Interrupting a Dom – yet another thing he couldn’t get right. He took a shaky breath when Ryan remained quiet.

“It’s not. I mean I like it but it’s not the lack of praise, Ryan. I’m not the right person for this.”

“You don’t like it,” Ryan tried to clarify, confusion written over his beautiful features.

“I love it but I shouldn’t,” Shane whispered.

“Why shouldn’t you?”

“I’m not the type of person that should be a sub. I should be Dominant or just... Plain. I’m too big and I’m not pretty and I talk back and I’m not obedient--“

“Shut up, Shane.”

Shane went silent, quick enough that his teeth clicked when he shut his mouth. Ryan smiled, stroking his scruffy jaw.

“You’re a _perfect_ sub, Shane. Why do you think we chose each other? I love that you test me and try your limits. I love that you have sixty mile legs and you’re not stereotypically pretty. Just like you’ve said you like my size and my looks and how most wouldn’t expect me to be the more aggressive of us. We’re not conventional and that’s what makes us so fucking perfect.”

Ryan sat down in front of Shane. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Shane couldn’t help but notice the soft smile he wore when Shane leaned into the touch.

“You don’t have to be a stereotypical or perfect sub to anyone. Especially not me. I love you the way you are.”

Shane’s heart rate picked up, giving a few stutter steps at that. He met Ryan’s gaze again, hoping the question was clear without him actually speaking it. It was.

Ryan rolled his eyes and squeezed Shane’s chin playfully. “Yeah, idiot. I love you. All of you, okay.”

Shane nodded, leaning forward to rest his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan stroked over his neck and back. “I’m not going to force you to do this if you’re not ready. But if the only thing holding you back is the fear you don’t fit the role then it shouldn’t. Because you fit it perfectly,” Ryan said against his ear.

Shane smiled sheepishly, nuzzling Ryan’s neck. “I want this. I trust you.”

“I should hope so. I shared my popcorn with you.”

They both laughed, letting it fade to a heavy silence when their gazes met. Ryan wet his lips and scraped his short nails under Shane’s chin.

“You gonna be a good boy for me now, big guy?”

“Yes, Sir,” Shane breathed, his eyes fluttering shut.

Ryan rose, smirking down at Shane when he pitched forward, almost losing his balance. He righted himself, wincing a little at the weight put back on his sore knees.

“So what does my sweet submissive need tonight?” Ryan asked no one in particular. Shane remained silent, his cock thickening against his thigh once more. His closed his eyes, trying to focus on just _feeling_ , being in the moment rather than being in his head. He knew he couldn’t - not entirely. Not without help.

The first snap of the leather flogger’s straps against the soles of his bare feet served just that purpose.

Shane hissed, struggling to keep still even as his cock throbbed. Ryan swung again and this time Shane heard it before he felt it, the quiet whistle of the strands through the still air of the apartment. The sting was just as good when he expected it, his toes curling as little white hot tingles raced up his legs and tightened his balls.

Twice more, then Ryan’s fingers were twisting in his hair, tugging. “Hands and knees, big guy.” Ryan’s voice was nearly a purr, and Shane couldn’t stifle the moan that slipped from his bitten lips. He obeyed, falling forward. His hands slapped the wooden floor, thighs quivering from the sudden shift of position. Ryan’s hand disappeared from his hair again, and the world around Shane grew still. He didn’t open his eyes, not wanting to wreck the focus he was finally beginning to find.

The flogger stung worse on his ass, it seemed. He heard Ryan’s sharp exhale, and knew he was swinging harder. His mind wandered even as the flogger came down again; how nicely Ryan’s arms would be bulging, his teeth bared with the effort, a sheen of sweat so perfectly lickable —

Shane screamed when Ryan changed pattern, flicking the flogger up under his stomach. The knots caught his sides while the flat strands burned pinpricks of pain over his aching cock and tense stomach. Ryan’s strikes had no clear pattern or rhythm, forcing Shane to stay in the moment, aware and out of his own wandering thoughts.

His eyes flew open, blurred with tears of pleasure-pain. Ryan’s voice was clear over the whistle crack of the flogger. Praises. _Good, make noise for me, my Shane, come on big guy, perfect sub_ \- over and over. Shane knew he was making his own noise, cries and whimpers, sniffles as tears slid down his burning cheeks. He couldn’t focus on anything but the strikes and Ryan’s voice, grounding him. There wasn’t enough time to worry if he was good enough, pretty enough, only to obey. Scream, arch back, beg.

Ryan’s commands and praises and Shane’s noises became muffled, like someone had stuffed cotton deep into his ears. The world blurred further even as Shane tried to blink away the tears. He was intensely aware of each strike, feeling the individual strands biting into his flesh. His head hung, arms shaking as every muscle in his body grew tense and tired. Far away and so close, Ryan’s breath was hot on his ear.

“I want you to come for me, big guy.”

Ryan’s bare hand came down on Shane’s ass and he came, his shout cutting through his muffled hearing. The world faded and blurred as his cock throbbed, spilling over the floor.

Ryan’s arms curled around Shane as his own gave out, soothing fingers running through his hair.

Ryan murmured quiet praises, squeezing his biceps and rubbing. He was asking a question, but Shane couldn’t focus on what it was. His body burned and ached, and it was perfect. He could barely move a finger, let alone his mouth. The floor had never looked so comfortable as Shane’s head fell forward, struggling against sleep.

“Shane, come on. Talk to me.”

Ryan’s voice was stern. That voice meant obey.

“Mm,” Shane struggled to answer, but his mouth didn’t cooperate.

“Just nod, baby. Are you hurting?”

Shane shook his head no.

“Are you okay?”

An affirmative nod.

“I’m gonna help you into bed and put some lotion on your marks.

Shane tightened his grip on Ryan as best he could. Ryan laughed.

“Don’t worry, I got you, big guy. Just try to relax.”

 

Ryan helped get Shane into bed and rubbed a soothing, cooling lotion over his aching body. He made him drink water and convinced him to swallow a few bites of protein bar. They snuggled under a warm blanket, Shane curling up as small as his overly long frame would allow.

As he came back into his senses, he looked up Ryan. Ryan smiled down at him.

“Gonna talk now?”

“Gonna try,” Shane mumbled, smirking tiredly when he slurred his words like he was drunk.

“Did you like that?”

Shane nodded. “Yeah.”

“Wanna do it again?”

Shane nodded again. “But you... I didn’t make you come.”

“I never intended to come, Shane,” Ryan explained, still combing through Shane’s hair with his fingers. “Tonight wasn’t about me coming. Tonight was seeing how far you could push yourself. And you did _amazing._ ”

“Yeah?” Shane asked, his cheeks flushing with pride.

“Yes. You’re the best sub anyone could ever ask for. I’m proud of you. And I love you.”

Shane smiled again, tucking his head back against Ryan’s chest.

“Love you too, baby... Next time I’d like to make you come as well though.”

“I promise, next time,” Ryan agreed. “Now go to sleep, you Sasquatch. We have to get on the plane to film tomorrow.”

Shane groaned audibly, wiggling further under the covers even as Ryan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My first sub!Shane fic. Hope you guys enjoyed! As always, questions and comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
